


Terry doesn’t get it, right?

by aliceatsilas



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cussing, F/F, I might do a fic with Alicia and Rosa on a date or something, In which Terry is the ultimate fangirl, this is my first story so I hope it’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceatsilas/pseuds/aliceatsilas
Summary: Rosa Diaz is NOT totally smitten with Alicia. Terry is definitely overreacting. Isn’t he?





	Terry doesn’t get it, right?

Rosa didn’t expect to be interrogated at work. She was supposed to be the interrogator, not the interrogatee. But when she found Terry trying (and utterly failing) to suppress a smile by holding his coffee mug awkwardly in front of his mouth in the kitchen, she knew she was totally fucked. 

“Serge, what the hell are you doing?” She asked.

“What? Nothing. This is how I always hold my coffee.” Terry replied.

“Really? You’re not, I don’t know, lying?” She said while brewing her herbal tea.

“What? Why would I be lying? I’m not a liar.” His eyes darted from side to side.

“Maybe because your left pec is twitching like Amy’s leg when she’s anxious.” She gestures towards his chest, which unlike his stupid smile wasn’t covered by his coffee.

“Damn it Eugene!” He scolded, putting down his mug. “Alright, fine. I’ve been waiting in here for you for twenty minutes!”

“Why?” She asked, furrowing her brow despite knowing exactly what he wanted to know.

“A little birdie told me that you went out with Alicia last night!” He yelled. Thank god he wasn’t still holding that coffee cup or he would’ve probably crushed the handle out of excitement.

Rosa rolled her eyes. “Damn it, Gina. Yes, I went out with Alicia last night. Yes, we had a good time. Yes, we will be going out again. Are we done now?”

“Come on, Diaz. You and I both know there’s something special between you two!” He insisted.

“Terry, we’ve been on one date.” She said while grabbing a donut from the stash that Scully and Hitchcock think is secret.

“Jake and Amy had only been on one date when they killed a man!” Terry exclaimed.

“What exactly are you trying to make me think, Serge? Do you want me to kill someone with my girlfr- with Alicia?” 

Did she just call Alicia her girlfriend? Oh god, did Serge hear her almost call Alicia her girlfriend? Why is he being so quiet? He’s being smug, isn’t he? 

She couldn’t bring herself to look at her over-enthusiastic friend. Her thoughts were racing.

“I’m just saying,” Terry said with that I-told-you-so air about him. “You two seem to really mesh.”

“Don’t say mesh.” Rosa interjected.

“Look Diaz, I know you’re a private person. But I know that deep down you’re a softie. If you ever want to gush about your feelings to somebody, I’m here. And I won’t make weird sounds like Charles does.” Terry looked into her eyes in that dad way that always made her feel calmer. 

Not that she would ever tell him that.

Without pressing any further, Terry went back to his desk.

Who does he think he is, anyway? She isn’t crazy about Alicia, is she? Just because she feels like she could melt when she looks in her eyes doesn’t mean she’s in love. Just because she felt electricity flowing through when they kissed for the first time at the end of the date doesn’t mean she has some soul connection with her. Just because she misses her already even though they just saw each other thirteen hours and twenty minutes ago doesn’t mean they’re meant to be. Just because she hasn’t gotten any work done because she’s too busy thinking about her doesn’t mean she’s smitten. Right?

Oh god, what if she is? What if she’s totally, completely into Alicia? What if Alicia is her soulmate or whatever it is romantic people say?

But what if she isn’t Alicia’s soulmate? What if Alicia isn’t totally, completely into her? What if she wanted to run away when she looked in her eyes or felt gross when they kissed or was relishing their thirteen hours and twenty minutes apart or hasn’t gotten anything done because the thought of Detective Rosa Diaz is too disgusting? What if she somehow becomes straight? Or what if she says “it's not me, it’s you”? 

Before she could continue thinking of worst case scenarios while her tea sat on the counter getting cold, Rosa hears her name in the bullpen.

“Rosa Diaz? Yeah, I think she’s in the kitchen.” She heard Jake say to somebody.

Rosa wanted desperately to run and hide, but then who should appear but Alicia. Beautiful Alicia, who took time out of her day to come see Rosa at work. Amazing Alicia, in her jeans and hoodie. Wonderful Alicia, with her gorgeous hair tucked behind her ears and her radiant smile. Hilarious Alicia, sarcastic Alicia, helpful Alicia, interesting Alicia, talented Ali-

“Hey, Rosa!” Alicia said as she entered the kitchen. “I hope it’s not weird that I’m here. I just, um, remembered that you said the tea here was really bad, so I brought you some.” She saw Rosa’s mug on the counter. “I guess you already have some. I should have-“

“What? No! That’s not mine. That’s, uh, empty.” Rosa stammered. Is it always this hard to say words? “Thanks, babe. Oh, I mean-“

“No problem... babe.” Alicia replied, smiling that perfect smile. “So, see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Definitely.” Rosa smiled like a fool while she walked away. She was so happy that she didn’t notice Terry giggling like crazy at his desk.

He may have had the right idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’m posting on here! I hope it wasn’t too awful. It’s pretty short because I wanted to post something but I couldn’t think of a long term fic to write right now. I hope you liked it a little bit!


End file.
